


And these are the lives we love to lead

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk I'm procrastinating in spanish</p>
    </blockquote>





	And these are the lives we love to lead

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I'm procrastinating in spanish

This is what Tyler lived for. 

He lived for being onstage, singing to a crowd that screaming his words back. 

He lived for Josh playing behind him, backing him up with steady beats and a racing heart. 

He lived for the small moments of quiet between songs, where the screams died down. 

But most of all, he lived for the after glow of performing. 

Seeing Josh with a huge smile on his face. 

Even though Tyler was famous for his music about his darkness...

He wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
